


Urine My Heart

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas are into some kinky shit.





	Urine My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I started crying because I realized this is what my life has lead up to.

Philip wasn't that kinky. In fact, he was vanilla as hell, that is, until Lukas peed on him. It happened when they were showering and Philip just felt something warm run down his leg, that's when it all started.

That leaves us here, with Philip on his knees, with Lukas about to pee on him.

"You ready, baby?" Lukas asked, his hand on the base of his dik.

Philip nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, but if you get it in my hair I'm gonna murder you."

"I don't think I can aim my dick."

"Just point it, dude." 

"Don't call me dude, that's weird."

"You're about to piss on my face and you have a problem with the word dude?"

"You're the one that likes it."

"Lukas-"

"You said you wouldn't kink shame."

"But this is pissing on me."

Lukas glared at him. "You're the one that likes being choked."

"I thought this was a safe place."

"I will kink shame you til the day I die."

"I hate you, Lukas."

"You also like to get your hair pulled, like, bitch, I'm not gonna snatch your weave."

Philip groaned. "Piss off."

Lukas peed on his leg. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Eye Piss This


End file.
